Proliferation of smartphones and other handheld computing devices has brought a substantial change in the ways humans communicate. This proliferation also has brought some amount of nuisance to society. Many people simply do not follow cell phone etiquette or may just simply forget about it. Such etiquette may include switching off a cell phone or the ringer in certain locations such as movie theaters, hospitals, or immigration areas, or to refrain from phone photography in sensitive areas such as public restrooms or showers. Many people are even not aware of the etiquette or rules that should be followed in such sensitive areas.
Another issue may arise when notifications are received while roaming in different time zones. Smartphones often include a calendar program that provides a notification for a meeting or for some other user event, for example a notice provided a present time in advance of the meeting or event. However, while roaming such calendar notification behavior may become a problem. For example, if the user is in a different geographical location such as China or India, the smartphone may provide a user notification in the middle of the night at a time based on the user's home time zone in the USA. Calendars or other time based notification applications may not be properly synchronized and therefore may not take into account the user's present location or preferences.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.